


In Plain Sight

by SelanPike



Series: Moebean Saga [4]
Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelanPike/pseuds/SelanPike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawful's a wanted bean, and seeks advice on disguising himself from a familiar duplighost.</p><p>(Originally posted on FF.N in 2007.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

The sky was a reddish-purple hue and the sun hung in its perpetual sunset as Fawful and his duplighost companion stood atop the Creepy Steeple just outside Twilight Town. Fawful looked over the gloomy landscape, trying not to pay mind to the occasional Boo passing by. He didn't like Boos. His companion's ghostlike appearance made him a little nervous as well.

"You gotta listen to me, slick, I know what I'm talking about," the duplighost said. "You do what I say and you'll be right as rain."

"I have frustration," Fawful murmured, "The signs of wantedness are everywhere. I have had considering going to some other place, such as the kingdom of Sarasaland, but I have suspicion that news of my amazing amazingness will have already arrived in that place."

"You can't keep running away, slick," the duplighost said, "You just gotta learn how to hide in plain sight, you see?"

"I am not knowing how to be doing that," Fawful admitted. He frowned, looking at the duplighost. "By the waying, I have wondering what your name is being."

"That's not important," the duplighost said, waving his sheet-covered hand. "Look, the first thing is your clothes. You gotta change 'em."

Fawful blinked, looking over his cloak. "But… I am liking my cloak. The great Cackletta who is no longer living had designing it for her loyal toady who is me."

"I ain't saying you can't wear it when you're doing your supervillain thing," the duplighost said, "But when you're trying to hide out, you gotta wear something less conspicuous. Didn't your mistress ever have you wear disguises?"

"Well… yes," Fawful nodded, "I had the disguising of myself as the one who is Pea. But I did not have the enjoying."

"Look, no one ever said you had to enjoy it. Think I enjoyed when I had to pretend to be Mario?"

Fawful shrugged.

The duplighost scratched its head, jiggling the party hat resting there. "Well, okay, I did. It was pretty cool. But I didn't enjoy all that hair. And the fat. Ugh."

"So, perhaps…" Fawful thought for a moment, "I could have the wearing of a cloak of greenness! As, you are seeing, everyone is thinking of me as having the wearing always of a cloak of redness. But green is not being red—it has no redness at all! And so thereforing no one will have the expecting!"

"That's a start, I guess," the duplighost said, not entirely impressed. "I was more thinking of ditching cloaks altogether. I mean, they're the quintessential villain accessory. You can't go wearing one and not expect someone to think, 'hey, that guy's probably evil!'"

Fawful huffed. "Well, what am I supposed to be wearing?"

The duplighost shrugged. "Pants? A shirt? Maybe a jacket if you're feeling daring?"

Fawful glared at the duplighost. "I did not have coming here with the desire to be patronized."

The duplighost rolled his orange-on-black eyes. "Look… whatever. Moving on. You've gotta ditch the glasses."

Fawful held his glasses defensively. "I cannot have the ditching of the glasses which are mine! They have importance of vitalness! I am blind like the mongoose which has had its eyes taken out without them!"

The duplighost grinned. "Yeah?"

Fawful nodded, letting go of his glasses.

The duplighost snatched the glasses off of Fawful's face. Fawful blinked and shut his eyes tight, reaching blindly in the duplighost's direction. "Have returning of the glasses to the one who is me!"

The duplighost laughed. "Hah! Slick, if you could see your face!" he handed the glasses back to the little bean, chuckling to himself. "Nah, keep the glasses after all. You look stupid without them."

Fawful growled, putting his glasses back on.

"Maybe if you could get a pair without the swirls, though," the duplighost added.

"What swirls do you have talking about?"

"The ones that're…," the duplighost motioned towards his eyes, but when this was met by a blank stare by Fawful, he put down his hands and sighed. "No, nevermind. So… clothes, forget the glasses… have you considered wearing a wig?"

"A wig would have interfering with my headgear," Fawful said.

"You could take it off when you need the headgear."

"But are not wigs intended for those who have baldness?" Fawful pointed to his little tuft of black hair, "I am having hair."

"Barely," the duplighost shook his head. "Just wear a wig, okay? Stop arguing with me, slick, I'm the master of disguise."

Fawful crossed his arms. "Actually, I have wondering about that. I have never had seeing you in any disguises."

"What, you're questioning me?"

Fawful nodded.

The duplighost frowned. "Fine! I'll show you just how good I can be!"

The duplighost closed his eyes tight in concentration. A puff of smoke enveloped him, and when it cleared there was standing there not a duplighost, but instead a second Fawful!

"Oh, look at me!" the doppleganger said, "I talk funny-ruru! I think I'm so smart-ruru!"

Fawful shook his head, his arms still crossed. "I do not have speaking like that."

"I like to argue with the master-rururu!"

Fawful glared at the doppleganger. "I can have destroying of you. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I do not have the carrying of weapons."

There was another puff of smoke, and the duplighost returned to his previous shape. "So do you believe me now, slick?"

Fawful shrugged. "Yes, but I have fury."

"That's another thing," the duplighost said as he adjusted his party hat. "You gotta stop talking like a weirdo."

"I do not have an idea what you have talking about," Fawful said.

"Stop this 'I have fury' stuff. Here, repeat after me: I am furious."

"I have fury," Fawful said plainly.

The duplighost shook his head. "No, no. Try it again: I- am- furious."

Fawful furrowed his brow, not understanding why he was doing this. "I- have- fury."

The duplighost groaned. "No! Listen carefully! I. AM. FURIOUS."

"I. HAVE. FURY!"

The duplighost threw his hands into the air. "That's it, I'm done! I give up, slick, you're a lost cause!'

"I am not being a cause of lostness, you are merely in the possession of many stupidities!"

The duplighost shook his head. "Just… no. Get out of here before I have to get mean."

Fawful huffed, activating his jetpack. "Fining! I will have leaving, but not because you had the telling me to!"

"Oh yeah?" the duplighost grinned, "And why ARE you leaving, then?"

Fawful grinned. "Because I had the planting of explosives throughout the steeple of creepiness."

The duplighost's eyes widened. "W-wait just a second-!"

Fawful laughed maniacally and shot off into the red sky. Below him, within the foundations of the building, an explosion went off. Feeling Creepy Steeple shaking under his feet, the duplighost groaned.

"Great. Thanks a  _lot_ , slick."


End file.
